


【灿勋兴】陌生来电 03

by FullcreamRabbit



Category: chanlay hunlay - Fandom
Genre: 619410 - Freeform, M/M, Multi
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-06 21:06:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18859129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FullcreamRabbit/pseuds/FullcreamRabbit





	【灿勋兴】陌生来电 03

羞耻又甜蜜的称呼在现实生活中被说出来，张艺兴脸“腾”一下蹿红，结结巴巴地望着面前的“医生先生”，半天说不出一句完整的话。

“没想到你本人这么呆啊”

可恶的医生先生眯着月牙眼笑了笑，他本来只是想来看看以前的老师，顺便碰碰运气看能不能遇到和他互发了一周短信的小裙子老师，结果没想到运气还真的挺好，虽然只见过小裙子老师一些不可描述的部位以及下巴和嘴唇，但在张艺兴走进办公室的那一刻，他还是不费吹灰之力就认了出来，眼神黏在对方身上，竟然怎么样都无法将火辣又勾人的小短裙与面前这位软乎乎还偶尔冒着傻气的小老师联系起来。

张艺兴撇了撇嘴，机警的看了看四周以确保没有人在。

“呜..你是特地来找我的？”

医生先生不想扫了他的兴致。

“是啊，我来看看小裙子老师”

心中发甜，张艺兴抿着酒窝将本子合上，几乎是贴着医生的身子站了起来，身高差正好适合接吻，真好呀。

“噢——那你带我去吃饭吧”

他当然知道对方来找他是为了发生什么事情，光是听着医生的声音，看着他的样子自己就已经腿发软了，事到如今不管对方有什么要求，张艺兴都无法拒绝，不是吗？

医生噗嗤一笑，勾住小裙子老师的小指。

“好，有什么想吃的吗？”

“唔..你上次说你有更好吃的棒棒糖，带来了吗？”

三句不离歪主意，医生先生转过来亲昵的用手指刮了刮张艺兴的鼻梁骨。

“当然了，先把你肚肚喂饱，然后再带你吃甜点”

事实证明，医生先生——不，准确的说应该是吴世勋，他的品味真的很不错，而张艺兴对他的猜测确实还挺准确，他开着优雅的轿车，车内是一股清新的蓝风铃味儿，举手投足都像极了一个合格的绅士，带着张艺兴去了一家浪漫的法国餐厅，好吃的让张艺兴像小朋友似的手舞足蹈。

还没等打开家里的灯，刚刚关上防盗门，医生先生就再也不正经了，精壮的身子将张艺兴压在门上亲咬个没完，两人摸着黑，一路跌跌撞撞，最后终于摔在了张艺兴柔软的大床上，他咯咯笑着，借着微弱的床头灯光，仔细看着这位大帅哥精致得就像是西方雕塑般的轮廓。

“你照片里从背后抱着你的男人——身材还挺好的”

像是在说一件稀松平常的事情，不带着一丝嫉妒，吴世勋客观的评价了一句朴灿烈——张艺兴的炮友。

“是挺好的，体力也好呢”

张艺兴意有所指，大着胆子，伸手抓了一把吴世勋胯间鼓鼓囊囊的性器，俗话诚不欺他，果然鼻子大的人，那里也不会太差，光是摸着轮廓，就够他后面分泌出一汪清水儿。

“噢？我身材和体力也很好的，小裙子老师要不要试一试？”

张艺兴呜咽了一声，从床上爬起来，跪坐在吴世勋面前，猫咪似的，脸颊蹭了蹭他胯间的性器，隔着布料都能感受到那种炽热。

“我想吃甜点啦”

他心急地扒拉下吴世勋的内裤，粗壮的性器就这么弹了出来，顶端已经冒出了水珠，他闭上眼睛，撅起屁屁，享受地伸出舌头舔了上去，熟练地帮吴世勋吞吐着，做着深喉，胸脯被温柔的大手覆盖住，医生的手掌不同于朴灿烈那双弹吉他的手，没有薄茧挠的他痒酥酥的，反倒是细腻得如同婴儿的皮肤一般，色情地揉搓着，夹起他的乳尖搓捻，使他不自觉呻吟出声。

而后张艺兴被吴世勋放倒在枕头上，虎口卡着大腿根，医生先生聚精会神地观察着他粉嫩的花穴，专注的神情用错了地方，搞得张艺兴面红耳赤。

“你——你职业病犯了啊，别、别老看”

“我来尝尝看——我的甜点好吃吗？”

温热的呼吸喷洒在张艺兴后穴周围，他感觉到有个柔软又柔韧的东西模仿着交合的动作在往自己花穴里钻，被吴世勋挑弄的松软极了，身体里就像开闸一样，出了更多的水儿，光是被舔弄，就已经不自觉的射了一次。

经过有技巧的扩张，吴世勋不用多大的力气就进入了张艺兴的身体，不过仍然紧的让他倒吸一口气，肉壁紧紧地绞着他，竟然有种拔不出来的错觉。

“确实很好吃，是我喜欢的蜜桃味儿”

他不害臊地说着荤话，张艺兴还没有来得及害羞，就被吴世勋卡着细腰抽插起来，他配合地呻吟出来，双腿勾着不断动作地腰身，牵起吴世勋的一只手抚慰自己的胸脯，按住他的头将挺立的乳尖往他嘴里塞，听着囊袋拍打臀瓣的闷响，感觉自己舒服地快上天堂去了。

张艺兴全身哪里都被吴世勋舔的湿漉漉的，相比于朴灿烈猛烈的进攻，医生先生的方式就显得更加沉稳一些，他不会像朴灿烈那样霸道的啃咬张艺兴的皮肤，但是会用连续的顶弄让张艺兴连完整的话都说不出一句，同时自己还贴在他耳边喋喋不休地说着荤话。

“小裙子老师、小草莓老师、小蜜桃老师，兴兴老师最喜欢哪种称呼呢？”

“我觉得我特能理解你炮友为什么喜欢拍照——因为我们兴兴老师喘起来的样子真是太好看了，要换做是我，我恨不得在购物街的大屏幕上全天二十四小时滚动播放呢”

事实证明吴世勋看上去比朴灿烈清瘦，体力却和后者不相上下，黏人又温存，炽热的皮肤时刻都要和张艺兴贴在一起，缠绵的亲吻将他带着沙哑的呻吟全都堵了回去，光是听着吴世勋性感的低喘，张艺兴就全身软成一滩春水。

张艺兴觉得自己真是挖到宝了，而这一切还要归功于满肚都是鬼点子的朴灿烈，看来等后者回来，他还要好好谢谢他才是。

欢愉过后，他们拖着黏腻的身体去浴室里洗澡，帮张艺兴清理的时候不免又擦枪走火，张艺兴一边觉得自己这样再荒淫无度下去怕是要受到谴责，然而被搂在吴世勋的怀里，扶着他手臂上的肌肉的时候，觉得自己就算是今天被他操晕过去也值得了。

这位看似正经实则老司机的医生先生不知道的是，自己和张艺兴在床上翻云覆雨的情事，早就被张艺兴偷偷录了下来，专程发送给远方的朴灿烈抚慰他寂寞的心情，难免看的后者更加饥渴，在看完活色生香的“直播”后，张艺兴的手机里躺了一条轻佻的信息。

——他厉害还是我厉害？

张艺兴看了一眼枕边已经陷入沉睡的吴世勋，还特意凑上去拍了一张偷吻他的照片发送给朴灿烈。

——我也不知道，不如等你回来，你们比比看？

 

TBC.


End file.
